Sonic The Hedgehog: Rule of Seven
by Maverick the Hedgehog
Summary: When a mysterious man attacks Mobius, can the Blue Blur unite the destined Seven Holders and put aside their differences? Or will they fall to the Dark Master, and doom all of the Universe...? First fanfic, don't flame!
1. Chapter One: Prologe

Hello meoples! Maverick the Hedgehog here! I'm bringing you my first fanfic ever posted on this site! I hope you like it!  
>(NOTE: Flames will be used to keep me warm while I write more of this stuff. In your face flamers! XD)<br>Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to SEGA.

* * *

><p>Mobius.<p>

A peaceful planet full of extraordinary beings. It had not seen much violence in it's long history, and many believed it to never be a holder of any major war at all.

Sadly, they where wrong, as high up in space, a large floating spaceship flew out of a warp portal. A fat man grinned as he saw the planet below.

"Well now, I believe my star map identifies this planet as 'Mobius'..." he muttered as he stared at the planet on his view screen. "I believe it will suit my empire's needs just fine! Robots, let us begin our takeover!" he shouted into a microphone.

The ship then began it's ominous decent towards the planet...

Princess Sally Acorn was bored. She sighed for what was probably the hundredth time that day. A slight flash came from behind her as her AI companion, Nicole, materialized.

Nicole was, when she used a small amount of special robots called "Nanites" to create a solid form, a purple toga wearing lynx. She frowned at her charges depression. "Sally, please stop moping around. It's not going to get any less boring sitting there." She informed her.

Sally turned around. Currently, the squirrel was in her royal wear, consisting of a beautiful blue dress and a golden circlet. "But Nicole, it's so BORING!" the princess whined. "Well, your parents want you to come down and keep some guests busy." The lynx informed her charge. "Ugh, why do I always have to do this?..." Sally moaned to herself and walked past Nicole, who simply rolled her eyes, and disappeared in a flash of light. Sally went down the halls of Acorn Castle, the grandest castle in all of Mobius. She quickly changed her frown into a smile as she walked into sight, realizing who she had to entertain. General Rabbot was visiting, and that meant he had brought his niece, Bunnie. Besides Nicole, Bunnie Rabbot was her best friend in the world. "Ahh, Sally! Can you entertain Miss Rabbot for awhile? The general needs our attention." Her father, Max Acorn, asked politely. Sally nodded and ran out side into the garden. She quickly scanned the place and spotted a young rabbit wearing a pink leotard and a cowboy hat staring at the sky. "Bunnie!" she called as she ran over. Her long eared friend looked up and waved her over. "Hey there Sally-girl! Long time no see!" she said as she sprang up to meet her friend.

Unknown to both Mobians, a large object that would change Mobius forever loomed above them...

In a village not to far from the castle, a pack of wolves broke through the window of a bank. "Alright boys, let's scram before the cops show up!" the alpha barked to the others and they began to run. None of them noticed a pair of figures sitting on a rooftop: A hedgehog, and a fox with what appeared to be a very bushy tail. "*Sigh* These guys never learn, do they bro?" the hedgehog asked his companion. "Sadly not. So, we gonna let them get a bit more of a head start?" his companion asked. The hedgehog grinned. "Nah. Alright bud, Let's do it!" he shouted as he jumped off the building and landed in front of the pack. "Hey there Bloodfang. Didn't I leave you in a cell?" he asked as the pack paled. "Oh no! It's Him!" One shouted. Bloodfang, the leader of the pack, growled. "Long time no see... Sonic the Hedgehog!" he spat at him. "Heh. So, guess you didn't spend enough time in the slammer to learn your lesson? Guess I'll just have to send you back!" Sonic grinned.

Sonic was a blue hedgehog wearing red sneakers with a single white strap, held by a golden buckle. He wore a loose pair of pants and had a sheathed sword across his back. He tugged on his gloves and gave the wolfs his trademark smirk.

"Yeah, let's show them Sonic!" the fox called down and jumped of the building, his tail seeming to split... To reveal that he had two tails!

This was Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's twin tailed sidekick. His outfit consisted of very little, like Sonic. He simply wore some pants, shoes similar to Sonic, gloves, a utility belt, and a pair of goggles on his head. He also had some sort of gauntlet on his arm. Sonic grinned at his sidekick. "You got it Tails!" he said and got into a runners pose. "I'm going to throw you clowns back into your cell!" he barked at the wolves.

All but Bloodfang ran, screaming back towards the cops. The wolf sighed. "How hard can it be to get some help with a little backbone?..." he muttered to himself. "Beats me. That's why 'sides Tails, I roll solo!" Sonic laughed at the wolf. "So, you gonna give up or what?" he asked the white furred fiend. "Might as well... But trust me Hedgehog, I'm gonna make a plan that will take you down!" he shouted as he got on his knees. Sonic chuckled and walked away. "Man, fighting crime is getting boring, huh Tails?" he complained to his younger companion. "I'll say! We didn't even get to do anything!" Tails griped back. Sonic shrugged and looked around at the scenery. "Although, it is a nice day out." he noted as he watched two kids play in the park. "Yeah... Hey Sonic, there's a castle over that way right...?" Tails asked while looking behind the Blue Speedster. "Yeah, Castle Acorn. Why?" Sonic asked as he closed his eyes and leaned back. "Then what is a giant ship doing over it...?" Tails asked fearfully, pointing at a giant red ship floating over the castle. "Huh. Dunno. Let's go find out, shall we?" Sonic asked cheerfully as he began walking briskly towards the large shape floating over the out of sight castle. Suddenly, a beam of light shot out and hit the castle, making a small tremor. Sonic's eyes narrowed. "OK, now I KNOW that that thing is not good at all. Lets go Tails!" he shouted, running off.

* * *

><p>And that's all! Hope you people like, cause there's plenty more where that came from! This is Maverick, signin' out!<p> 


	2. Chapter Two: The Begining of the War

Heyo, Maverick here! I meant to upload this yesterday, but got distracted. Anywho, for this chapter, I really only have one thing to say: I REALLY suck at southern accents. Sorry if anyone thinks that Bunnie has no accent here, I'm working on writing that. Anyway, I've noticed more people reading this lately. Do you think you people can give me some feedback on my story? That would be freaking awesome! Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

><p>Princess Sally groaned as she opened her eyes. 'What hit me...?' she wondered as she got up, trying to remember what had happened since that morning.<p>

***FLASHBACK***  
>"So, how have ya been Sally-girl?" Bunnie had asked her royal friend. Sally signed dramatically. "Oh, the same as ever for a poor member of royalty such as me Bunnie! I have people to entertain, lessons to learn, and suitors to watch!" she giggled as the young rabbit's eyebrow went up. "Ahh, suitors ya say? Well, see any ya like hon?" Bunnie teased as they stared at the clouds above the castle. "HA! Most of them weren't able to hold a sword correctly when they dueled! I bet I could show them a thing or two..." she muttered. It was no secret that the princess practiced swordplay in her spare time, and was quite skillful at it. "Yeah, but how 'lady like' would that be hon?" Bunnie reminded her. There was silence for a moment before the rabbit asked timidly "Umm, was Antonine there?..." Sally sighed, turning onto her stomach- Ohh, Nicole was probably going to tell her off for getting grass stains on her dress again- and looked Bunnie in the eyes. "Yes, he was there. Bunnie, I really think you should just fess up and tell him about how you feel. It's hurting you every day, and he's just going to keep looking towards me!" she informed her. Bunnie's ears dropped. "Ah guess so hon..." She murmured as she looked down. Sally grinned and hoisted her up. "Come on, let's go find that lake we've been searching for! That ought to get you up!" Sally said, slightly dragging her rabbit friend along. "Woah, slow down girl!" Bunnie laughed as she ran after her friend. They managed to sneak into Sally's room where the princess quickly changed into her usual adventuring attire: some blue shorts with a black top, along with with her favorite blue vest. She grabbed a thin slashing sword and strapped the belt on. "Just in case." She said in response to Bunnie's confused look. They snuck out of the castle by way of the secret passage in the kitchen without much trouble, and began to search for the lake they had heard so much about. After a afternoon of wondering around, they walked back. "Hey, Sally-girl, what's that?" Bunnie spoke up suddenly, pointing to the sky above the castle. A large, red ship was floating above the castle. Suddenly, a beam of red light shot out, and caused a explosion! Both girls screamed at this, staring at the large hole in the castle wall that the ship had created. Hundreds of robots streamed out of the ship and flew down into the castle. "Wha... What's going on?" Bunnie wondered as she stared at the castle. "I... I don't know! Quick, follow me! We need to find my parents and your uncle!" Sally shouted, running towards the castle. In her haste, she didn't notice the cliff in front of her, and failed to hear Bunnies cries of "Wait! Look out hon!" and subsequently fell onto her head, blacking out...<p>

"Oh man, today has been weird... Wait, where's Bunnie?" she suddenly said, looking around. She appeared to be in some sort of holding cell... She looked through a vent, and gasped. A large machine was sitting in front of her fathers throne was whirring, and robots where dragging Mobians inside of it. The machine made a sort of beeping noise, and another hatch opened. Sally's eyes widened as robots that looked like the Mobians began to walk out where the regular Mobians had been inside. There is no way they could all have fit in there with those robots... What happened...? She thought as she stared at them. Suddenly, she heard a cry of anguish. "NO! UNCLE BEAUREGARD!" Sally's ears perked at this. She would know that southern accent anywhere... She quickly scanned the room, her eyes focusing on Bunnie. The rabbit was staring with tears streaming down her face, at a rabbit like robot. Oddly enough, this one was wearing a cowboy hat similar to Bunnie's own hat... A robot flew above the rest, and began to speak in a voice that seemed to be pure evil. "Greetings residences of 'Castle Acorn'. I am Dr. Ivo Robotnick. You however, can either call me Dr. Eggman, or Master. As you can see, my robotizier has the power to turn flesh into metal, so I have the power to turn your puny race into my own mechanical slaves. And don't worry my dear rabbit, you will soon join your uncle..." the voice sneered at Bunnie, who looked up with tears streaming down her face. "Throw her in with the rest!" he barked to his minions, who grabbed the screaming rabbit and dragged her into the robotizier. Sally's own eyes began to well up with tears as she realized that the castle was powerless against the doctor, and soon they would all be turned into robots... She clasped her hands together as some robots walked into the room. _Please, if anyone can help us... Come to our aid_... She thought desperately as she was dragged into the throne room...

Sonic was staring at the carnage of the castle when he sneezed. "Bless you." Tails muttered as he stared through a pair of binoculars. "Huh. Kinda felt like someone was talking about me... Weird..." Sonic muttered as he stared at the carnage. "So, what's up with those things little buddy?" Our blue hero questioned his two-tailed sidekick. "Well, they seem to be rounding up all the Mobians and bringing them into the throne room. Then some more robots of different designs come out... Honestly, I have no idea, besides it's bad news." Tails said gravely, putting his binoculars into a pouch. "Well, if their heading into the throne room... I guess that's where we're going bro!" Sonic said, jumping up. "Alright! Let's go!" Tails agreed, smiling." Sonic smirked and ran down the hill, jumping past the guards quickly. Bunnie was dragged, kicking and screaming, into the large metal chamber before it was sealed shut. "Now, for the second batch of my robotic army! Begin the process!" Eggman barked, as a robot reached for the button... Sally closed her eyes, tears beginning to form. No... It's hopeless... She thoughts, until...  
>"Hey tin heads! How come a party's going on, and I wasn't invited?"<br>Everyone's head snapped towards the owner of the voice. Sonic stood there, smirking at the robots. "Wha...? A Mobian out of his cell? Get him!" All the robots aimed their boasters and fired... On empty space? Sonic grinned and waved at the robotic army. "Ha! That the best you got?" He sneered at them before vanishing in a streak of blue light. "Unbelievable... He's moving faster then the eye can see... I must record this! Computer, being scanning the hedgehog now!" Eggman commanded. Down below, Sonic was running around, taunting the robots. "Your too slow! Ha! My grandma is a better shot then you! Ooohhh, so close... Yet so SLOW!" He laughed as he ran circles around them. Getting fed up, one of the robots slammed his fist down on the 'start' button, and the dreaded robotizier whirred to life. "NO!" Sally screamed. The dreaded contraption began to flash. Sonic scowled. "Whatever that thing is, I don't like it... So here we GO!" he shouted as he charged straight thru the machine, emerging with a rabbit in his arms. "Oh mah stars! Thank you so much sugarhog!" She cried from joy, hugging him, to which he winced slightly. "Your welcome, although I have a bit of bad news miss...?" Sonic questioned, setting her down. "Rabbot. Bunnie Rabbot." she informed him, smiling. "Well- Wait, your name really is Rabbot?" he asked. She nodded with a confused expression. "Huh, well there goes my rabbot joke..." He muttered as he pointed to her. She looked down and gasped. "Oh mah stars..." She murmured as, staring at her body. Her left arm, and both legs where now robotic, and a bit bulky. She flexed her hand, and was startled when the robotic hand moved. "Bu... Wha... How...?" She questioned as she stared at her robotic limbs. Sonic shrugged. "I guess I only got into the machine after it started... Robot!" He shouted suddenly, jump kicking it. He failed to notice a robot sneaking up from behind, and was startled when he heard a metallic thud from behind him. He whirled around as he stared at the robot, whose face now currently housed Bunnies newly acquired metal fist. His eyes widened. "Woah..." He muttered, staring at the cyborg girl. "Heh. I'm trained in combat sugarhog. These new parts of mine just make it easier..." She grinned at him. Sonic returned the grin and jumped onto a robot, bouncing over to Tails, who was undoing the binds of the Mobians. "Run! Get to safety! We got it controlled here!" He shouted to the freed Mobians. Sally ran up to him and hugged Bunnie. "Oh, I thought you where a goner!" The princess shouted for joy. Bunnie returned the hug carefully, remembering the new strength in her arm. "Aw, it'll take more then that tin can to get rid of little old me!" Bunnie stated, looking over at Sonic. "And ah had this cutie to help me out." She winked, while Sonic just chuckled. "Ahh, don't mention it Bunnie!" He laughed before turning to Sally. "And you are...?" He questioned. "Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, heir to the Acorn Empire." She said proudly, standing a bit taller. Sonic wiped some metal shavings off of himself. "Never heard of ya." He stated simply as Sally and Bunnie face-planted. "... Yer kiddin', right sugar?" Bunnie asked incredulously. "Nope." Sonic said. Tails piped up. "You'll have to excuse my brother your highness. He doesn't really pay attention to the news." The young kitsune apologized. "Oh, so your brothers...?" Sally questioned, not seeing the resemblance. "Not blood obviously, but yeah. Name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic stated while giving his signature thumbs up. "I'm Myles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails!" Tails said while smiling at the two. "Well, whatever that thing was, it's gone now!" Sonic stated as he looked at the broken robots surrounding them. Suddenly, a robot fell from the sky. Another followed, and soon it was raining robots. Sonic face palmed. "Me and my big mouth..." He muttered before crouching down. "You girls better run, we got this!" Sonic informed them. "No way! These bolt brains are trying to take over my kingdom, and I won't allow it!" Sally said, grabbing a sword off the ground. "Ah think I should give these a test run, shouldn't I sugarhog?" Bunnie said, flexing her newly acquired metal hand. "Whatever you want I guess. Alright, let's do it to it!" he shouted before putting a hand on his chin. "Say, that's kinda catchy. I gotta remember that one!" he stated thoughtfully before dashing into the thick of the fray. Sonic began running around, jumping straight threw the robots. He stopped in front of one with very thick armor. "Huh. Your a big one." He said. He flashed a grin. "See how you like THIS!" He shouted, jumping up and curling into a ball, spinning at intense speed. His quills created a razor saw like effect, cutting straight threw the large robot. Bunnie began punching robots with her new arm, easily getting through the armor. "Mah stars, this is fun!" She laughed as another robot fell to her strikes, failing to notice the ledge of rock she was standing on was falling apart. "Wha... Ack!" She screamed as she fell. "BUNNIE!" Everyone shouted as she fell towards the earth. She had been fairly high up, so she braced herself for impact...And slowly creaked them open, finding she was floating in midair!"What in the hoo-ha is this!" She shouted as she looked at her feet, which had transformed into rockets! She stared in disbelief and then laughed out loud. "Now this is what ah'm talking 'bout!" She cried as she flew over to some flying robots, knocking them down with a single punch.  
>Sally found herself fighting a rather formidable robot with a sword and jet pack. "SO YOU ARE THE PRINCESS." it droned. "Yeah, what about it!" Sally shouted, attacking it furiously, only for each of her blows to be blocked, although she was pushing it back. "I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU WHERE STRONGER THEN THIS. IT APPEARS I, EXA-BLADE, AM STILL THE BEST SWORD WIELDER N THE UNIVERSE." it stated, beginning to hover. "And what makes you think TTTTHHHHAAATTT!" She began, only to begin falling. "YOU JUST WALK OFF A LEDGE. I THINK THAT IS MEANS ENOUGH." it stated, but was surprised when she rose back up, being held by Tails!The young foxes twin tails where spinning at high speeds, and where creating a helicopter like effect. "You... You can fly?!" Sally asked, not quite believing what was happening. "Yep! Sonic has speed, while I can fly by using my tails!" the young one boasted proudly. Exa-Blade began to move towards them when a spinning blue ball hit him. "Yo, you think your the best swordsman in the land? Guess you've never heard of me!" Sonic smirked, taking his sword out.<br>The weapon was obviously very old. Despite it's age, it's blue blade seemed to glow slightly. On the hilt was a spot for a jewel to be inserted, but it was currently empty. Sonic held it with a look of reverence, and pointed it toward his opponent.

"En guard." he stated simply, before lunging forward with lightning speed. "My name-" *SLASH* "-Is Sonic-" *SLASH* "-the Hedgehog." *SLASH* "If your master-" *SLASH* "Is listening, tell him this," (By now Exa-Blade was barely functioning) "That this planet is protected by me!" he shouted, stabbing the bot threw the head. He panted as his companions gathered around him. "Wow... Just... Wow..." Sally said, staring at the hedgehog. "Well, that one's not gettin' up..." Bunnie murmured. Tails walked up and put his hand on his 'brothers' shoulder. "Sonic... Are you ok...?" Tails questioned. Sonic had a faraway look on his face, and was panting slightly. "Tails... When I drew the sword... I had another vision... I saw them..." he whispered. Suddenly, Tails's gauntlet beeped. "***INCOMING PROJECTILE. STRUCTURE IS SIMILAR TO OBJECT LABELED 'ROBOTIZIER BOMB' IN ARCHIVES.***" It booped, giving Sonic and Tails an alarmed look. "What? What archives? What is going on!" Sally demanded. "Time for explaining later! Right now, it's juice and jam time!" Sonic shouted while picking her up, bridal style as he ran off. "Hey, wait up!" Tails shouted as he and Bunnie flew after them. Sonic stopped atop a hill, and stared at the small object heading down towards the castle. Tears formed in his eyes. "I'm sorry..." he muttered to Sally, who could only stare. The object hit, and a huge wave of energy spread out. When the dust cleared, she saw the Mobians who had been hit...

Had been turned into robots.

* * *

><p>Aaaawwww snap, everyone's a robot! What's going on? How do Sonic and Tails know these things? Why does Bunnie wear a leotard? Why am I asking you questions I already know the answer too? (Cept that last one. I'm gonna have to think about that...) Anyway, there are 3 quotes from other media in this chapter. Can you say what each is?<p> 


	3. Chapter Three: Gathering of the Heroes

"But... How...?" Sally questioned for the eleventh time that evening. Sonic and Tails had brought the girls back to their home, a modest house in the middle of Green Hill Zone. Bunnie was currently rubbing her back soothingly, although she was close to tears herself. "Before we say, did those robots say who was commanding them?" Tails asked worriedly. "Yeah, Dr. Egghead, or somtin' like that." Bunnie answered. Tails nodded gravely, while Sonic sat quietly be the window. "I feared so. Ok, me and Sonic don't know much ourselves, but we do know this: Dr. Ivo Robotnick, AKA Eggman, is a rouge Overlander, hailing from the planet Earth. He wants to rule the universe with his robotic empire. All we know is it has something to do with our Uncle Chuck, but we can't ask him cause he left on a trip awhile back. All we have is his laptop, which contains some designs that Eggman has been using, such as the robotizer. It first was made to prolong life it seems, but it steals freewill." Tails finished, looking at the two astonished girls. "... Then... What do we do...?" Sally asked, seeing no hope. Everyone jumped when Sonic spoke up for the first time."We use Operation: Freedom."They all stared at the back of the hedgehog. "Umm, Sonic? We need more then four people to do that..." Tails reminded him, earning some confused looks. "What the hoo ha is Operation: Freedom?" Bunnie asked. Sonic turned around, smiling. "Some sort of plan in Unc's computer. Basically, we make a team, and fight against any threat that comes up!" he explained. He broke out into a devilish grin. "And I got just the group..."

They soon found themselves in a small forest village by the name of Knothole. Sonic stopped and took a long sniff. "Mmm... I smell chili dogs..." he drooled. Tails, shook his head and dragged the older Mobian towards a garage, which had a line of Mobians in front of it. "Ok, first stop:" Tails began before cupping his hands around his mouth and screaming "ROTOR!" at the top of his lungs. The crowd parted to reveal a teenaged walrus wearing green overalls, a utility sash with various tools, and a baseball cap atop his head. "Tails! Sonic! Good to see you guys!" He shouted as he grabbed the two in a hug. "Ha ha, nice to see ya too Rotor! Been packing a few pounds I see!" Sonic teased as he poked his friends belly. By now, the crowd dissipated, seeing that Rotor was going to be busy. "Heh, yeah, probably should lay off the chow for awhile..." Rotor said sheepishly before noticing them two girls. "Oh, hello! I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Rotor the Walrus, technological expert of Knothole." He stated kindly. "Pleased to meet you Rotor. I'm Sally, and this is Bunnie." Sally replied as Bunnie waved. Suddenly, Sonic perked up and his eyes narrowed. "Did anyone else just get a chill down their spine...?" he asked suspiciously. They all jumped when Sonic suddenly was rammed by a pink blur that was squealing "SONIKUUUUU!". Sonic pushed the girl off him. "Ames! What have I told you about doing that?!" He shouted at girl, "Ames" as Sonic called her, was a young hedgehog girl with pink quills. She wore a red dress, along with matching red boots. Her bangs where held up by a single red headband. "I'm sorry Soniku, I just haven't seen you in forever!" She said dreamily, still hugging him. Sonic muttered "You saw me yesterday..." under his breath before turning to the rest of the group. "Ok, Sally, Bunnie, this is Amy Rose, my biggest fan." He informed them, seeing their confused expressions. "And his future wife!" Amy cut in excitedly, causing Sonic to faceplant. Bunnie looked at the blue hedgehog with a amused look on her face. "Well, you sure got your hands full sugarhog." She teased him as he got up. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyway, Rotor, Amy, we have a bit of a problem." He stated, causing the two too look confused. "I'll explain in a bit. Right now we have to get-" He was suddenly cut off as a angry looking coyote ran up. "Sonic ze Hedgehog! I challenge you!" He shouted angrily as he drew his sword. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Look Twan, I don't..." He began, before being cut off by both Sally and Bunnie shouting "Antonine!?" at the same time. The coyote looked at them with a startled look. "Princess? Bunnie?" he asked in confusion. Antonine was a young coyote wearing a old Royal Guard uniform. He had a sword sheath strapped to his hip, and two daggers: One on his other hip, and the other strapped to his boot. Amy and Rotor looked shocked. "Wait, your Sally Acorn!? Princess of the Acorn Empire?!" Amy asked while Sonic muttered "How come EVERYONE but me has heard of her?" under his breath. He held his hand up. "Ok, I know we have a bit of explaining to do. Let me just say for now, we're doing Operation Freedom." He said as the three who hadn't heard this looked startled. "But your Uncle said zat was for extreme circuses stances! And zat does not explain why they are here! And why Bunnie suddenly haz robotic parts!" Antoine said annoyed. "Ok, three things, one, it's 'circumstances' not 'circuses stances', two, we'll explain the parts later, and three, it seriously is a emergency. Tails will bring you back to the house, I need to make a quick stop real fast. I'll catch up." He turned to Sally. "Anything you need from the castle? It's on my way." He asked. "Uhh, besides clothes, I can only think of Nicole. Look for a small, handheld computer about this big." She said, giving him a approximation of her computers size. Sonic nodded before turning. "Alright, see ya later!" He called as he ran off. Amy sighed. "Isn't he dreamy...?" She whispered, love struck. Tails sweat dropped. "Yeah... Let's move Amy..." He said as they began to walk.

Tails led them to the edge off Green Hill Zone before stopping abruptly. "Hey, isn't that a van..?" He asked, looking into the distance. The little kitsune was correct, as a purple van was driving erratically. Three robots where flying after it, shooting lasers. "What the...? What are they doing!?" Rotor shouted as they began to move towards it. "It's something to do with what Sonic was going to talk to you about! Come one, we need to help them!" Tails shouted back as he began to fly faster. Suddenly, a glancing shot hit the tire, causing it to tip over. Another robot aimed and fired at the sideways van, causing a large explosion! The robots seemed to not notice a single Mobian flying out towards the cliff, and instead began to scavenge the wreckage. Tails however did notice the Mobian, and flew towards her, catching here just before she fell off. "Don't worry, I got you!" He informed the scared girl reassuringly. He set her down gently just as the robots emerged with a few unconscious Mobians. "No! Get away from them!" She shouted at them. They turned, completely synchronized. "PRIORITY. ONE: CAPTURE. AND. ROBOTIZE. ALL. MOBIANS." They droned, raising their blasters. Bunnie stepped up. "Might want to step beck girl." She said as she raised her hands into a fighting stance. The robots all fired at Bunnie, who jumped into the air, flying towards them from above. Everyone but Tails and Sally stared in surprise. "Man! I wonder how those things work..." Rotor mused. Bunnie punched one while grabbing its blaster with her other hand, blasting another with it. She would have been hit by the last, but suddenly the Mobian girl they had rescued vanished and rammed it with her foot. "That's for attacking my band!" She shouted at its broken form. They all stared at her as she wiped her hands off. "Rule number one: Don't mess with the Forget Me Knots..." She muttered. Tails eyes widened as both recognition and alarm appeared in his face. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted, tails spinning as he rammed both the mongoose and rabbot out of the laser that had fired. About 9 more robots had appeared, and where all aiming at them. A ladybug like one rolled forward and grabbed the Mobians that had been pulled from the van and vanished in a beam of red light, taking them with it. "No! Bring them back!" The mongoose shouted. "RUN!" Rotor shouted as the bots opened fire, barely missing the retreating Mobians. "Dammit, why is Sonic never here when we need him...?" Rotor said irritably. "Don't worry! My Sonic will save us! I bet he's already on the way here!" Amy shouted back, jumping over a blast.

Sonic suddenly sneezed. "Damn, am I coming down with a cold or something?" He wondered out loud as he rummaged through the bushes. He found the spot he was looking for and jumped down a hollowed out log, landing softly. He stared at the lake in front of him. "Man, this place has never seized to take my breath away..." He muttered as he sat down. _Should only be a few more minutes_ He thought as he stared at the glistening lake was set in a small, secluded grove, with rays of sunlight hitting the water, creating vibrant colors. Wildlife swelled in the small paradise, and everything was peaceful... Sonic's fist tightened at this thought. And I gotta keep it that way! I made a promise to them, and I plan on keeping it! He thought as the pool began to glow. He smirked. Right on time... He said internally as he got into a running pose. A golden ring flew out of the lake, and Sonic raced across the water, grabbing it out of the air. He tossed it into a small pouch and went back towards the entrance. He glanced over at a stone situated by the lake. "See ya, Mom and Dad..." He murmured as he read the tombstone:  
>HERE LIES<p>

JULES AND BERNADETTE HEDGEHOG

FATHER AND MOTHER

"Amy, on your left! Jump Rotor! Sally, look out!" Tails shouted commands to the others, rapidly avoiding the lasers shot at him. He flew down to the mongoose girl they had saved. "You ok?!" He asked, doing a aileron roll in order to dodge a robot. She stayed quiet, just running, and Tails noticed her tears. He felt a stab at his heart and promised himself he would protect her. He glared at the horizon. "Damn it Sonic, where are you...?" he muttered.  
>Sonic skidded to a stop inside of what used to be Castle Acorn. "Woah! Eggbutt sure trashed this place!" He said, looking at the once splendid castle. The walls had been torn down, and the roof had more holes then a slice of Swiss cheese in it. He looked around before spotting a silvery looking object. He walked over to it and picked it up. "Hey, is this Nicole...?" He wondered out loud. He was startled when it began to talk. "*BRZZT* Wher- *BEEP* Prin- ERROR ERROR- Sally?" It said, crackling. He cocked his head. "... Yeah, I'm assuming your Nicole? I know where Sally is. I'll bring you to her." He said cheerfully, pocketing the small device and running out off the building. "Next stop: Green Hill Zone!" He shouted, jumping off of a ledge and zooming off.<p>

Rotor fell over, panting. "Can't... Go... On... I'm... Done for..." He wheezed out. Tails landed, trying to pull him up. "Come one Rotor! We need to hurry!" He rushed the walrus. "Tails... They're getting closer!" Amy said, worried. Tails growled, twin tails spinning. "We can't leave Rotor! We'll need to fend them off. Everyone, prepare to fight!" He shouted. "Uhh, hon? Ah cant see how we can hold em off..." Bunnie said as the robots landed. "RESISTANCE. IS. FUTILE. PREPARE. FOR. ROBOTIZATION." The lead one droned, raising its gun. Sally gulped. "We're going to need a miracle here..." She said...  
>Suddenly, a blast of wind hit them and a blue streak collided with the robots. "Someone order a miracle?" Sonic asked, grinning. Amy squealed "SONIKKU!" and glomped him. "Amy! Now is not the time!" Tails said,exasperated before turning to Sonic. "About time you showed up bro." He said with a smirk. "Ahh, I had to stop for some chili dogs! Anyway, here ya go Sal." Sonic replied cheekily before tossing NICOLE to Sally, who raised a eyebrow. "'Sal'?" she asked. "It's a nickname! I give nicknames to everyone! Wait, hold that though." He said before turning and kicking a robot who was trying to sneak up on him. Doing this however left him blind to the other robot who had jumped at him. "Sonic! Look out!" Amy shouted, pushing him out of the way. "Wha- AMES!" He cried as both hedgehog and robot flashed blue and vanished. His eyes narrowed and the wind picked up. "Ok, bolt brains. You've taken one of my friends. Give her back, or it's the scrap heap for ya!" He barked. Nothing happened. Sonic pulled the sword off of his back. "Don't say I didn't warn ya..." He muttered before vanishing.<br>ANGEL ISLAND:A lone echidna stood with a large green emerald behind him, arms crossed and eyes closed. The emerald flashed for a moment and his eyes snapped open. Something is starting... He thought before turning to the emerald. "It is time." he said in a deep voice.

"WHERE IS SHE! HUH?! ANSWER ME!" Sonic shouted at the barely functioning robot head in his hand. Tails put a gentle hand on the enraged hedgehogs shoulder. "Sonic, it can't tell us anything... We need to fall back and figure out how to find Amy..." he murmured before turning towards the mongoose girl. "I'm very sorry for this miss Songoose. I promise you, we will get your band back." He said, slightly startling everyone. "Ok, what is going on, and how do you know me?" she asked, slightly alarmed. "I'm Myles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. I'm a huge fan of your music miss Songoose. As for what's going on..." His ears dropped. "All we know can be explained in our house. Come on Sonic!" He called to the hedgehog who was staring at the robots, completely silent. He turned and walked past them all, heading upstairs immediately. Tails sighed and moved the living room furniture around a bit. "Alright, here is what is happening:" Tails began.  
>"About 7 hours ago, a Overlander, a species hailing from the planet Earth, named Dr. Eggman attacked and destroyed Acorn castle, using a special device called the roboticizer, which was designed by Sonic's uncle Chuck, known to the general public as Sir Charles Hedgehog, to prolong the average life span by transforming the occupant into a robot. However, the machine had a fatal flaw: It wiped the memory of the subject, transforming them into a robot in mind as well. A few lines of code and you could make them do anything you want. As you can see, miss Bunnie Rabbot has been exposed to this process, and as such now has cybernetic limbs. Sonic the Hedgehog managed to get her out, but we only managed to save her and Princess Sally Acorn, heir to the Acorn Throne. Sir Charles apparently foresaw this invasion, because a entry in his journal states as follows: I believe that the dreaded machine may yet arise again. If so, to my nephew, Sonic. I plead you to use this plan, entitled Operation: Freedom. If a war should ever bleak our sky's, fend of the forces of darkness, and let the light shine through. Please my boy, swear that you will..."<br>Tails closed the laptop, letting a moment of silence fall over the room as the small group let those facts settle in. Everyone jumped at the voice that shattered it suddenly from the doorwa

"I swear."

Everyone turned to see Sonic standing in the door, looking different then before. He stood taller, his eyes where more serious, and his usual smirk was replaced by a frown."I swear to protect the winds, the forests and the bees. Even the mighty mountains shall be guarded by me. I swear to unite the planet together, and let the light grace our faces forever. Let these facts now be known... You shall not trudge through your troubles alone..." He said, slowly walking into the middle of the room. He slowly turned in a circle, taking in everyone's stunned faces. "The Oath of Nature. I've had it memorized since I was a child. It's the code of my life, the guidelines I live by... It's the oldest thing I know..." He said quietly. He held his fist into the air. "I hereby form the Freedom Fighters, a group dedicated to fighting evil in Mobius and protecting the freedom of the people. If you don't wish to fight, you can stay here until we found a better residence for you. Now, who's with me!?" Sonic said loudly. Everyone looked at eachother, and it was if suddenly, in that one moment, they were connected. They all stood up and said "Aye!" simultaneously. "I said... WHO'S WITH ME!?" Sonic shouted, gaining a huge grin on his face. "AYE!" reverberated thought the house as everyone shouted in unison. Sonic grinned. "THEN LET'S DO IT TO IT!" He shouted before putting a hand on his chin. "Yeah, I think that's becoming my catchphrase or something..." He murmured. Tails grinned. "Rotor, let's fix up that AI Sally has. Her name is Nicole, right?" He asked the princess who handed the device over. "Yeah. She'll be a lot help." She said before turning to the rest. "Well, I think we should get ready to get back Amy. Right Blue?" She said, turning to the speed freak. "Yeah. Ok Twan, you and me get our weapons ready. And Uhh, your name was Songoose...?" He said, turning to the musician. "That's my title. Call me Mina. Also, I think we should discus what we can do skill wise at least, and introduce ourselves." She said, earning a approving nod from Sally. "Good idea actually. Ok, I'll start. I'm Sally Acorn, princess of the Acorn kingdom. I'm a skilled sword fighter, and I have Nicole, my personal AI. She can hack almost anything, has a built in laser, and if she gets ahold of some Nanites she can create a artificial form." She said before turning to Bunnie."Well, mah names Bunnie Rabbot. Ah was inside that gosh darn machine, and now ah got robot parts. As far as ah have found out, it gives me flight and super strength. Ah assume ah have more, but ah don't know what yet." She finished. Antonine cleared his throat.

"My name iz Antoine D'Coolette, son of Armand D'Coolette and Marie D'Coolette. I have a wonderful tactical mind, excellent pilot skills, and I iz ze best swordsman in the kingdom." He said promptly, within Sonic snickering at the last part."Best swordsman in the land? As if Twan. Anyway, Sonics the name, and speed is my game! Not only am I the best sword swinger there is, I'm also the coolest in the room! And the handsomest. And the fastest." Sonic stated while combing his quills in the mirror.

"I'm Myles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails, for obvious reasons." the kitsune said while flying up. "As you see, I can fly with my namesakes. If they spin fast enough I can have them cut through even metal. I also am extremely smart for being eight, and Antonine taught me flying skills." Tails said while landing, said coyote smiling at the young one and ruffling his fur. "He iz a natural!" He said as the fox blushed. "Aww, I'm not that good..." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Wait... How smart?" Sally questioned. "Oh, just a bit smarter then usual..." Tails said nervously. Rotor snorted from where he was working on Nicole. "A bit? Last time we tested the kid, he had almost 400 IQ! And that was last year!" He laughed as the three girls gaped at the child. "And your EIGHT!?" Mina said incredulously. "G-guys, it's not that big a deal..." Tails said sweating. "Done! She should be up and running by tomorrow." Rotor said and tossed Nicole to Sally. "Anyway, I'm Rotor Walrus. I taught Tails a lot, plus I'm no slouch myself. I don't really like to fight, but I can probably use some of my machines to beat some bots." The walrus said."Well, I'm Mina Mongoose, more known as the Songoose. I have excellent singing, and super speed. Not as much as Sonic, but I'm faster then most. Not much else besides that..." Mina said, looking sad. Sonic clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry! We'll teach ya anything you need to know!" The optimistic hedgehog said. "Ok, let's make some food and go to sleep! We need to get Amy back ASAP!" Tails said, moving to the kitchen. Sonic smiled faintly before turning and clenching his fist. "Don't worry Ames... We're coming..." He muttered while staring out the window.

ELSEWHERE: Robots where rounding up Mobians, dragging them into the roboticizer pods. Three figures stood on a rooftop overlooking it. "Wow. That fat guy sure has a lot of tin heads to use!" The leader squawked. He glanced at the others. "Alright: Let's fly Rouges!" He shouted, jumping off the building onto a floating board a flying away. The other two flew after him, whooping the flew through the winds...

AFTER DINNER:Sonic had rented out his room to Antoine, seeing as he usually slept in the tree outside anyway. He stared at the the moonlight night thoughtfully, which was unusual for the warrior. His ears twitched as the tree creaked, and he glanced next to him at, surprisingly, the princess. "Hey Sal." He said simply as she made herself comfortable.  
>"Hey." She replied simply. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sally asked "Whats with you and Amy?", which slightly startled Sonic. He blinked at her before turning back to the moon. "... I saved her life four years ago." He started as Sally turned to look at him."There was a massive fire in Knothole, so me and Tails where helping out. Then, a guy named Bloodfang comes up and threatens a little girl. I run over and fight him off, but afterwards she almost got crushed. I grabbed her in enough time though, and that was that. Later, I began to receive more and more fan mail, from the same girl: Amy Rose. She really wanted to meet me, so I went to Knothole. I realized it was the same girl from before. Her friend had moved away so she was really sad, so I became her friend. However, Amy was becoming more and more infatuated with me. I thought it was a passing crush, but turns out it was something much deeper then that." Sonic sat up at this point and turned to face Sally. "I love Ames, but not in the way she wants. I know there is someone out there for her though. There's someone for everyone..." He said, smiling. Sally looked at him curiously. "Who's there for you then?" She questioned. "... I'm not sure there will ever be one. I... I couldn't bear to break someone's heart." He muttered, smile falling. Sally cocked her head. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, slightly worried. "Sally, I'm a warrior. I fight a lot. If I fall in battle, it's over. Nothing else can be said. If that happens, whoever loves me will be heartbroken. I... I promised myself I wouldn't break anyone's heart again... Not after... Not after..." Sonic shuddered a bit before breaking down into sobs. Sally's eyes widened. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's alright... You're not going to be breaking anyone's heart..." She said, moving over to his branch. She wrapped her arms around him and rocked him soothingly. Sonic sniffled a bit before taking a deep breath. "Sorry about that... It's just with everything going on... It's overwhelming... Oh Chaos, what was I thinking inviting everyone to help? They should have stayed in Knothole..." He said. Sally shook her head. "No, Sonic... I think that even if you hadn't asked, they would have come as soon as they heard... I don't know them very well, but they seem loyal to you. They didn't hesitate to come here without any info, they didn't run away when we where ambushed, and they immediately agreed to fight. There's just something about you Sonic... People just want to help you. Heh, for some reason I can imagine you being a king!" They both laughed at the last part, as that was never going to happen. Sally smiled gently at Sonic and kissed him on the forehead. "Come on, let's get some sleep. Do you mind if I stay out here for the night?" She asked before hopping to a branch and getting into a position to sleep. "No... It's fine..." Sonic said, slightly startled at the kiss. They where silent for a moment before Sonic spoke up.<br>"Hey Sal?"  
>"Yeah Sonic?"<br>"I know that I only just met you... But I feel like I've known you for my whole life. Like I can trust you with anything. Ya know what I'm sayin'?"  
>"I know Blue. I know..."<p>

THE NEXT MORNING:"Yo, rise and shine! Let's roll Freedom Fighters! We got a pink fan girl to save, and she probably won't save herself! Let's do it to it!" Sonic shouted, running through the house slamming doors open. "SONIC! DO NOT RUN IN THE HOUSE, OR I SWEAR TO THE ANCIENT WALKERS, I WILL END YOU!" Tails shouted, struggling with his things. Rotor ran up to Sonic. "I found out where Eggman is based! He's take over would be incredible if it were something else! He already has converted Metropolis into his base of operations! I bet Amy is there!" He said, pulling his tool sash on. Mina looked at Rotors laptop and raised a eyebrow. "Wow, he even renamed the city on the official maps... It's called Robotropolis now." She said, pulling on her gloves. Sonic nodded and ran out the door, spinning to look at all the others. Rotor drove a pickup truck they had parked around back and everyone but Mina, Sonic, Tails and Bunnie climbed in. The rabbot and fox flew up, while the mongoose and hedgehog revved up their legs. "Ok: Next stop: Robotropolis!" Sonic shouted as they either ran, drove, or flew off towards the once capital of the planet...

ROBOTROPOLIS:Amy struggled with the bars off of her cage, screaming at Eggman. "Well now, you are a friend of Sonic the Hedgehog, are you not miss Rose?" He asked while typing on his computers. "Yes! Now release me or he's gonna come here and kick your butt!" She shouted angrily. She quieted down when two capsules came out of the ground, smoking slightly. "Really now? Can you get that for me Metal?" He asked a figure in the corner. It smirked and walked over to the capsules, it's red, white and gold metal feet clanking on the hard metal floor. "You got it Doc." He said in a robotic version of Sonics own voice. He ripped the lids off the capsules and tossed them aside. Eggman watched two figures step out of the capsules and kneel giddily. "We live to serve, Doctor." They said in unison, red and blue eyes snapping open.

MARBLE HILL:Everything in the Marble Hill was quiet, nothing moving...  
>Until the flash of green light came. 5 figures flew backwards, all but one landing on their feet. "Ow! Blimey mate... Warn us before you do that again!" The raccoon shouted at a white hedgehog. "Sorry Marine, but I had to move us!" He apologized before turning to the other hedgehog. "Alright Mephiles, surrender now and release Palitzer from your mind control!" He shouted, getting into a fighting stance. The other looked at him before speaking, although his mouth never seemed to move - Nay, it never seemed to be there in the first place. "Silver, Silver, Silver.. Your friend Palitzer can only be freed from his curse if his true love kisses him, remember? But, I must thank you. I believe this is a world you are familiar with. VERY familiar with... But not at this time... And so, I believe I shall follow the Dark Chronicle. Good day my dear hedgehog." He said before turning to the navy blue squirrel next to him. "Come my friend." He said. The squirrel looked him with a dead look on his face. "Yes, Lord Mephiles..." He droned as they where enveloped in a dark sphere. "NO! PALITZER!" Silver screamed before jumping at them, glowing. The dark sphere disappeared and Silver landed on the ground, kneeling. Marine and the cat walked over to him. "Silver...?" The cat asked as he glowed eerily. They backed up, alarmed. "Silver mate! Snap out of it, it's going to be alright!" Marine shouted at him as the ground started to break apart. Silver threw his head up and screamed at the heavens:<p>

"MEPHILES!"

Ok, that took forever! This is like, the longest chapter I've ever written, at about nine chapters. So yeah, I introduced most of the charecters here for the main part, and while some where not mentioned by name, I did mention all of the main charecters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please give me feedback!


	4. Chapter 4: The Rebellion, Part 1

Sonic stood on a ledge, staring at the once magnificent city of Metropolis. He had been here a few times before, and while he had always preferred the natural forests, he was awed by the beautiful skyscrapers, the bustling streets, and the bright and colorful lights. And then he came here. Robotropolis was a bleak and desolate place, with the once magnificent skyscrapers now sinister looking, and the streets, which had once been bursting with people, now housed slave chains and robots. He tapped his foot impatiently. Rotor and Sally had gone in to hack Eggman's computer net, and had been gone for a few minutes now. He decided to look about the members of the team, seeing as he had nothing better to do. Antonine was his main 'rival', technically speaking. Ever sense he had met him during a sword fighting contest awhile back, which he had won easily. Ever since then, the coyote had been challenging him again and again. Even though they insulted each other at every turn, they both knew they respected each other very well. He frowned slightly. At least, I think he respects me... Gonna have to check that sometimes... He thought to himself. Tails had been with him almost all of his life. Seeing as both of their parents where... Unavailable... They had taken to watching each others back. They considered each others brothers, despite their differences: Tails loved machines, Sonic loved nature. They loved to be around the other, and hated to see the other hurt. Sonic's frown instantly went into a smirk as he spotted said fox and Mina talking. Tails had said he was a fan of her, but Sonic knew that was a bit deeper then that... He knew Tails would never act on his crush, due to age differences and the fact that she had a boyfriend already, her manager Ash, but it was nice to see him treating her so well. He just hoped they didn't have a repeat of HER... Sonic shook his head and looked towards where Bunnie was doing some warm ups, getting further accustomed to her robotic limbs. Their eyes caught each other briefly, and they exchanged a small smile. Sonic knew that as soon as he had nabbed her out of that roboticizer, they had a bond. Their fighting styles where similar as well, so he knew she was a valuable addition. Rotor he had known since they where children growing up in Knothole, so he knew of the walrus's mechanical prowess. That left Nicole, who he hadn't really met yet, and... Sally. He honestly had no idea what to think about the princess. He had stated last night that he only met her that day, yet felt able to trust her with anything. She was sweet, caring, slightly tomboyish, and rather attractive... His eyes widened. No no no, she's royalty Sonic! Get those thoughts outta your head! He shouted mentally. He slapped himself a few times just for good measure. He jumped up screaming when Sally Acorn, the very person he was thinking about, asked from right behind him, "Hey, what's the matter?" Sonic turned around nervously. "Oh, Uhh, Sal! Didn't see ya there!" He said, sweating slightly. "I can see that. How come you where slapping your self?" She questioned the blue hedgehog. "Umm... No reason!" He said innocently. Sally looked at him suspiciously for a moment before replying "Ok, your off the hook this time Blue... But don't think I won't be keeping a eye on you!" She threatened with a finger pointed at him. He grinned. "Ok, MOM." He said, putting emphasis on the last word. "I'm not your mother! I'm just taking care of you." Sally said indignantly. "Whatevs. So, we ready to storm the place?" He said, glad to have come out of that one easily. "Yeah, just about. Nicole is ready to take down the main gate anytime. Can't do much about those robots though." She said, looking at her hand held. "Heh. You just leave that to me!" He said cockily. She smiled at his optimism and ran to the truck, which everyone was already on. "Ok, let's go Freedom Fighters!" She shouted as Rotor stepped on the gas, racing down the hill with Sonic and Mina hot on it's tail. "Wow Mina! You weren't kidding when you said you could go fast!" Sonic shouted to her as they neared the gate. "Yeah, I'm pretty fast! Your no slowpoke your self ya know!" She shouted back as the gate opened, thanks to Nicole. "Yeah, but are you as fast as THIS!" Sonic shouted, surging forwards and spin dashing a robot. He jumped up and grabbed a flying droid, spinning around with it as is shot wildly. "Woo hoo! I feel like a cowboy!" He shouted as he shot the robots down, before kicking it into a building and landing on the ground. "Ok, spread out! Open any cage you see, and bash all da bots!" Sonic shouted as he revved up. He glanced at a still slightly moving robot head in front of him. "I'm coming for ya Egghead. And Ames is coming back to us." He said simply before running over it, into the depths of the robotic city... "*KRZZT* I'm coming for ya Egghead. And Ames is coming back to us *KRZZT*" Dr. Eggman slammed his hands down on the keyboard. "Damn it all! How can one measly little hedgehog be so strong!?" He shouted in anger, mustache twitching slightly. "Ha! I told you my dear Sonic would come for me!" Amy shouted at the fat doctor. She stiffened when a metallic voice spoke up. "Yo doc, how bout I take pinky here and set her up for the laser run?" The robot in the shadows asked. "Hmph. Fine, Metal. Take her away!" Eggman ordered. He pointed at two other figures. "You two! Tests have shown you are not combat ready, so get to the recharge pods now!" He barked. They bowed in unison. "Yes Doctor." They said as they both glowed, disappearing. Eggman looked around the room, making sure no one was there. "Alright, come out. It's time we talked, Demon of Time." He said, turning to a puddle of black goo that was seeping from the various grates around the room. A figure emerged out of it, and it solidified into Mephiles. "Greetings Doctor Eggman. I come bearing the Dark Chronicle." He said simply, holding up a book. "Good. What page has appeared now?" Eggman questioned. The creature before him glanced down at the book before reading. "'And in the Middle Age, the Demons of Darkness shall unite, and the Dark Council's torch shall ignite. The Demon of Time shall begin, and more will appear from the land within. Darkness was placed years ago, and Nature will make the Seven not know where to go. Magic will shall hurt them with the past, and Tranquility shall make the war last. The Fake One is to be made, and The Flying One shall join on the last day.'" Mephiles finished, snapping the book shut. "So, it begins now... Will the rebels be a problem?" Eggman questioned, sitting down. "No. Let them try. Darkness shall prevail." Mephiles said, transforming into a pile of goo, seeping through the grated floor. Sonic looked around at the blurred city around him. "Not a prison... Not a prison... Not even sure what that is... Man, I forgot how BIG this place is!" He muttered as he turned the corner to find some robots guarding a prison. "Bingo." He said, grabbing a robot and throwing it at two more before spin dashing the last one. He kicked the door down, glancing around and shouting "Your free! Go go go! Amy Rose, are you in here!?" as Mobians surged past him. "Wait... Do you mean Amelia Rose? Pink hedgehog, bad temper, kinda clingy?" A green hedgehog asked in a slightly British accent. Sonic looked at him before answering "Yeah, although I didn't know Amy was a nickname." He said, taking him in. This Mobian had seven quills, each with a ring on it. He wore white cloth wraps around his hands instead of traditional gloves, and his boots where torn and ragged. He had two white lines on his forehead going all the way back, and was tugging on a golden ring strapped around his neck. "It is. The names Ring. I'm a old friend of Amelia. If your a friend of Amelia, I'd like to help you in anyway I can. Can you help me get this thing off first?" He asked, pointing to the collar. "Sure thing." Sonic said, grabbing the collar and ripping it off easily. "Wow, that was easy. How come you didn't do it yourself?" He asked, smirking as Ring walked over to a table which had a bunch of strange looking rings. "It's a Control Collar. The wearer is physically weakened, and any additional abilities are nullified. I tried to tear it off, but it felt stronger then the armor in the buildings." He said, sliding them onto his arms. He grabbed a belt with more ring like objects on it and strapped it on, before grabbing a key and unlocking a mold around his boots. "Alright, ready for action... Actually, I never got your name." He said as they walked to the door. "Sonic's the name, speeds my game!" Sonic said, opening it... And jumping back as a blast hit the ground in front of them, causing a explosion to shake the foundation. "Woah! Look like everyone's giving Egghead a nice send away party! What say you and me join in, huh?" Sonic laughed, crouching down. "Alright chap. Let's show these bugger's not to mess with us!" Ring agreed, pulling to ring like weapons off of his belt. Sonic rocketed off, making Ring stumble a bit. "Bloody hell! He's a fast one, ain't he?" Ring questioned before looking at a robot that was running towards him. He pulled his arm back... Took aim... And flung his weapon across the street, causing it to saw straight through the robot, and boomerang back into his hand. "And that is why you don't mess with Ring Himakiru." Ring said simply before running through the city. They eventually met up in the square. "Dude, are you sure we're in the right place? I have more difficulty moving a box then trashing these bolt brains!" Sonic laughed to Rotor, who was also, like everyone else, laughing. "HA! It is really easy all to get rid of them! I'd harvest them for parts, but I'm scared anything I build with it will fall apart!" Tails joked as Ring ran up. "Sonic, I found Amelia!" He screamed with a panicked look on his face. Sally looked at him, confused. "Who are yo-" She began before he jumped out of the way of a blue streak that rammed the ground behind him. "Dammit, I missed!" A voice spoke out as the figure stood up. He was a hedgehog like robot, with a blue body covering his legs, head, and middle chassis. His arms and where his 'skin' would be were a metallic gray. Instead of a right arm, he had a single cannon. His feet where a mixture of red and white, in a style mimicking that of Sonic's shoes. On the side of his feet two gold rings had been painted on, and he was currently smirking at them. "Well, there goes my whole epic entrance. Once this is over, I'm gonna have to have a talk with you about manners bud." He said in a voice sounding like Sonic spoken through a speaker. Sonic drew his sword. "Alright, who are you, and where's Amy!" He shouted. "Chillax man, the girl's fine! She's in a cage somewhere in the city, which I am about to take you blue boy too. And as for my name..." The robot got into Sonic's signature pose, waving his cannon like Sonic wagged his finger. "... I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" There was a silence for a moment before Sonic burst out laughing. "Oh wow, Eggheads making robots thinking their me? That is ssssoooo cliche..." He laughed as his metallic counterpart's eyes narrowed. "Alright, if you think your so cool..." He said as a rocket started up, and he hovered above the ground, "Then catch me if you can!" He shouted, rocketing off into the city. Sonic smirked. "Oh, it is a ON!" He said, racing off after the robot. Sally blinked. "Ok, what just happened, and who ARE you?" She said to Ring, exasperated. "Ring. I'm a old friend of Amelia. Sonic found me in a cage and let me out." He replied as he got up from where he had dived to avoid the robotic doppelgänger. Sally looked towards where they had run off. "It's going to be almost impossible to track them at the speeds they where hitting. I suggest we remain in our current position and wait for Sonic to return." Nicole beeped. Sally sighed. "Alright, people! Let's get comfy!" Sally shouted to the rest of the Freedom Fighters. NICOLE beeped. "Permission to begin collecting nanites in the area for solid form Sally?" The AI asked. Sally smiled. "You don't even have to ask that Nicole." Sally said as she set the computer down and stared at the clouds. I hope Sonic and Amy are ok... She thought... Sonic ran through the city, easily keeping pace with the robot claiming to be him. "So, your pretty fast... To bad I'm faster!" Said robot shouted at him. "Dude, really sorry, but your kinda see, I'm kinda the fastest thing alive!" Sonic shouted as he jumped over a wall. "Yeah, well I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! There ain't nothing as fast as me!" 'Sonic' said as he flipped over a low bridge. "Yeah, about the whole, I'm-Sonic thing, it's kinda annoying. Mind stopping?" He asked. "Why should I stop tellin' the truth? I AM Sonic the Hedgehog!" 'Sonic' shouted as he quickly turned up, flying up the side of a tower with Sonic right on his tail. Sonic flipped up, taking in the area quickly. They where in one of the pit stops for the Metropolis Grand Race, something he had taken part in once, but decided to let everyone else have their fun afterwards. He glanced at 'Sonic' who was standing next to two bands. He bowed extravagantly. "Welcome, my fated doppelgänger, too the Robot Raceway!" He said with a smirk. Sonic looked the bands over. "What's with the thingies?" He asked, not really caring. "These are specially designed bands, which detect if the other is online. Put one on, it locks. No escape from it's vile grasp..." 'Sonic' said, waving his hand/cannon about in a mocking version of a evil wizard casting a spell. "BUT, if the other one stops, it unlocks, and if your's unlocks, then the door to Amy Rose's cage is opened. And we won't be fighting..." He clarified as Sonic reached for his sword. "We're going to be racing... FROM THIS!" He shouted as a laser mounted on the roof activated. "This laser is basically instant game over for either one of us. You feeling lucky?" The robot sneered, getting into a crouch, ready to blast off. To his surprise, Sonic walked over and copied his movement. "Heh. I'm not the fastest thing alive for nothin' ya know!" Sonic informed his opponent with a smirk as the light turned from red to yellow. "Sorry, but I'm faster then you!" 'Sonic' shouted as the light turned green and hedgehog, robot, and laser rocketed forward.

* * *

><p>Wow, it's been awhile since I updated! Sorry about that, anyone reading my storys. I've had things going on in my life. I'm working on making a schedule to update, but these chapters will be pretty long. Lot's of things happen, so yeah. If you read my other fanfic, This is Your World, then hopefully that will have another chapter soon. Until then, Seeya round! And please, review this story. I do appreciate feedback, as long as it's not flaming.<p> 


End file.
